


紫の硬命（H.下）

by DOMOTODAISY244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KinKi Kids-Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOMOTODAISY244/pseuds/DOMOTODAISY244
Summary: 严重OOC，TKT！！！！！！！EE桑/刚紫/国主*堂本光一*隐藏角色





	紫の硬命（H.下）

被稍微有些暴力的对待，却敌不过身体的熟悉，堂本光一渐渐在其中找到了自己的节奏。

20代末段的刚紫，正是他找回自我得到救赎的时候，不再执着于在堂本刚的名字前加诸一个又一个设定，那时的堂本光一第一次觉得悬着的心终于落到了实处，想要更加温柔地对待自己的恋人。而刚紫，此刻正埋在自己腿间，肆意地吞咽着他的性器，那副既纯情又色气的脸庞如此地魅惑，难怪饭们都叫他魔物。大概也是那个时期开始，堂本光一觉得自己好似已经被恋人牢牢地拽在手心，都说堂本刚对他是沉重的爱，而自己何尝不是如此。

身侧30代初期的国主大人每每在寺庙披着法裟，带领子民在属于他的音乐国度驰骋，像是拥有无限蛊惑人心的力量，仿佛所有人都将匍匐在他身下，对他顶礼膜拜，自己当然也是。想要让只属于他的国主大人得到快乐，堂本光一卖力地伺候着口中不断肿胀的硬物。

而身后30代熟年的EE桑越来越难对付，身体的肌肉已经练到比最近没在锻炼的自己健硕了许多，想要挣脱他的束缚根本无能，何况自己今天还是在两场舞台之后，为什么会没有防备到这种地步，被他用这种羞耻的无法逃脱的姿势禁锢住呢，堂本光一也不知道。

身后的人好像对找回自己节奏的堂本光一颇为不满，加速在他紧致的后穴里不断顶撞抽插，像是要夺回恋人的关注力，手上的动作也更加粗暴，两边的乳首都被揉搓拉扯到红肿得没法看的地步，但堂本光一却在EE桑这种毫不怜惜的索求中体会到了快感。

也许自己真的是个专属堂本刚的抖M吧，脱力地向后仰靠在EE桑的怀里，堂本光一承受着来自三人施加的爱欲折磨。先从嘴里拨出性器用手撸了两把便射在堂本光一失神的脸上，是高潮后大口喘息的国主大人，伸手将自己黏稠的精液擦拭到堂本光一的嘴角，然后将沾满精液的拇指探进堂本光一的嘴里，翻搅扣弄着根本无力反抗的舌尖和牙关，逼出堂本光一刚才无法发出的阵阵呻吟，国主大人满足地赞叹：“扣酱，你叫起来真好听啊……”

身后的顶弄没有停歇，EE桑一次又一次撞开堂本光一不断蠕动收缩的内壁，肆意深入贯穿，双手包覆着他的胸肌大力揉捏着，还嫌哪里不够似的，EE桑侧脸咬住堂本光一的耳尖狠狠地吐出几个字：“我会让他叫得更好听！”

堂本光一被身后的人顶到全身酥麻用不上一丝力气，身下的那物被动地随着EE桑的大力顶撞不断深深喂入埋在自己腿间的刚紫嘴里。

等堂本光一挣扎着从情欲中回复一丝清明，想要看看身下的人会不会太难受时，那人眼里泅着的一汪眼泪把他的心瞬间揪得紧紧的，扭动了两下屁股，堂本光一麻着胆子冲身后沉迷兽性的EE桑吼道：“你慢点，他难受！”

没想到却换来捂住口鼻更加剧烈地冲撞，在即将窒息与疯狂的快感边缘，堂本光一听到耳边是EE桑重重的喘息声，还有身下刚紫呜咽着的哭泣声。这么难受他为什么不吐出来呢，真是个傻孩子，要是我快点射出来，他应该就不会更难受了吧，堂本光一转念一想，决定放弃挣扎，放任自己再次陷入身后那粗暴的人给予的情欲中，一心想要快点释放自己。

可身后的EE桑哪里会让他这么容易得逞，看穿堂本光一的小心思，他心里吃味得很，先是用嘴伺候着国主大人让他射在脸上，现在又心疼刚紫帮他口，那自己算什么！心下一横，EE桑松开捂住堂本光一口鼻的手，停了胯下的动作，抱着他向后撤了两步。沾满刚紫唾液的性器本来已在勃发边缘，发红肿胀着硬得不行，现在猛然从刚紫湿糯温热的口腔中拔出，暴露在微凉的空气中微微颤抖着，湿漉漉的顶端还不时冒出几滴晶莹的淫液来，诱得刚紫茫然地向前爬了两步想要凑上去再含进去。

“他心疼你不让你含，你还偏要来！”EE桑一手握住堂本光一难堪的性器，拇指掐住湿滑的马眼，一手拦住刚紫：“既然他心疼你……那就换一下。”两个人交换了一下眼神，刚紫马上懂了EE桑的意思，狡黠地眨巴了一下本来还泪汪汪的大眼睛，边站起身来边撒娇地说道：“我就是想要他心疼一下我的嘛~”

嘴里还撒着娇下一秒却撩开法披将早就硬起来的下身抵在了堂本光一的嘴边，果真还是那个小恶魔啊，堂本光一瞪大了眼睛内心腹诽到。身后的EE桑没多说话，就着插在堂本光一后穴里的性器再次动了起来，顾不上眼前的羞耻，堂本光一被激到张大嘴呻吟出声，刚紫顺势将性器插到了他的嘴里也动了起来。

一时间汹涌而来的情欲再次将堂本光一拖进快感的深渊，被掐住的马眼限制着射精，被吊在高潮边缘已经来回好几次的堂本光一彻底失去了理智，无意识地绞紧着身躯战栗着，身后和口中的性器因他敏感地不断收紧着又胀大了一圈，更加放肆大力地加速在他身上抽插起来。自己的手什么时候也被拉到了一边，握住了谁的性器，应该是国主大人的，被迫收紧不断撸动着。

好像要被玩坏了，全身像是被通了电流一般麻麻地抽搐着，极度地想要释放却没有办法射出来，连哀求声都无法发出，等到后穴和嘴里被灌满精液，手上全是黏糊糊一片的时候，堂本光一只觉得自己漂浮在一片白色亮光的世界里，浮浮沉沉脑袋里全都是空白。

再次获得感知时，已经射了出来，披着长发的人骑在自己身上，后穴里含着他之前被折磨到发紫的性器。不知道是谁，好像是之前堂本刚在HF里露着肩膀和大片乳侧的那个造型，也不想管是谁，刚才被三个堂本刚压着肆虐的那口气现在只想出到他身上。

掀翻骑在自己身上还在喘息的人，拉开他的双腿，刚被自己内射的穴口一张一合吐出白色的浊液，看得堂本光一下腹又紧了起来，才射了一次怎么够。架起身下那人的腰，将他的腿扛在自己肩上，就这样就着自己的精液和他的肠液再次插进那湿滑的后穴里用力地撞击起来。

凌乱的长发披散着，微张的三角嘴不断吐出娇喘声，眼睛是紧紧闭着的，堂本光一心里一阵烦闷，伸出手堵进了那张小嘴里，这下再也听不到那好听的呻吟声：“睁开你的眼睛，好好看看是谁在干你！”

但身下的人只是不断难受地摆着头，不肯看他一眼，堂本光一的手指夹住小嘴里柔软的舌头翻搅起来，身下更加粗暴大力地越撞越深：“刚才你是怎么操我的，现在我都还给你！堂！本！刚！”

撞到最深处再次内射出来，然后缓了几秒继续在他高潮后敏感的身体里抽插，逼着他被插射的身体不停歇地承受一波盖过一波的更猛烈的高潮，终于在他承受不住再也射不出什么却异样地感觉到酸胀的时候，长发的人惊恐地睁开了眼睛。

但一切都太晚了，微黄的液体在堂本光一将最后一丝精液射进他后穴里的时候喷涌了出来，紧接着是他微弱地哭泣声，还有堂本光一慌张地抱住他宠溺地哄着的呢喃声。

堂本刚忙完手头的事来到帝剧堂本光一的乐屋时，看到躺在沙发上全身黏黏腻腻、一看就是做了春梦的相方，简直哭笑不得。又不敢现在就把他叫醒，只好稍微帮他擦拭干净身体，然后坐在一边安静地守着，当堂本刚无意中看到茶几上那台笔记本电脑里被打开的官网视频，才算是想明白了。

等这个家伙睡醒之后，再好好来做几次吧，反正自己明天也没有工作了，回头看向睡得香甜的天下无敌的相方大人，也是他最爱的恋人，堂本刚翘起了嘴角。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

应该还没写完，毕竟本番还没开始。。。。


End file.
